Their Story
by AceOfClub
Summary: A series of drabbles and ways they could have met in another universe.
1. chapter 1

The first time Usagi met him, it was on the streets, two blocks away from her house and in front of the town clock tower.

It was just a normal evening, and the six yeared old her was just walking home after a short stroll around the town.

Everything's the same. Everyone does the same stuff every day. Don't they ever get bored with all of this? She thought. 'I guess I'll stay for a little more before going back. It's probably more boring back home..'

Just that moment, she noticed a boy standing at the other end of the street, his body leaning against the metal fence behind him, staring at the passer-bys with a strange look. The boy, probably around her age, had messy black hair which was slightly longer than average boys along with a pair of midnight blue eyes that sparkled like stars as he watched the people around him. She didn't know what he was doing, but surely, it must be very interesting if he was so intrigued by it. And with that, she made her way to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The boy turned to her, scanning through her for a few seconds before replying. "I'm watching people."

She cocked her head with slight confusion. "What's so interesting about that? They're just normal people."

"That may not be the case." he chuckled. "You see that guy over there? What do you think of him?"

"Hmm... He's a business man isn't he? He wearing the same suit my dad wears when he goes to work every day.. And he looks like one too..."

"He's a teacher if I had to guess. Those books he's holding are Maths textbooks, plus... Don't you think he has that mean look every Maths teacher has?" They both stared at each other for a moment and burst out into laughter.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, what's yours?" Little Usagi stretched out her small hand to the boy, showing the most friendly smile on her face.

"Usagi huh.. It's a nice name, but I have a better one in mind.." The boy's sly smile have her the feeling that she would not not like the name he was going to give her. And unfortunately, she was right this time.

"I'm going to call you Odango!"

"Ehh!? That's such a weird name!"

"But it's cute, isn't it?" He questioned with an innocent expression on his face which left her speechless.

"Fine then.." She surrendered, but was still a little unhappy with the name.

The boy, upon noticing Usagi's grim expression, then reached out for her hand.

"Don't be so depressed, Odango! I'll sing for you.. so cheer up a little.."

"You can sing?"

"Of course! I, the great Seiya Kou-sama is going to be the _best_ singer the world has ever seen! All the girls on earth shall become my fan, seeing that I'm so cool.."

"You? Cool? I don't see how.." Usagi giggled.

Silence came over the two for a few seconds before Usagi broke it.

"You said it.."

"Hmm?"

"You said you're going to sing for me, didn't you? Don't go back on your word.."

He smiled. "As if I would."

\--


	2. Trust

It was urgent. He needed to act fast this moment, if he wanted to make it out of this burning building alive.

Some people who were after him had no luck in catching him, in which they decided that it was a good idea to end him straight away by locking him in a room high up and set fire on the building.

However… there so many people trapped in the room with him now, and he was one hundred percent that the firefighters would not be able to reach the room and save everyone inside. Not everyone was like him; who had special skills to escape from tricky situations like this one.

Usually, he would have just left without a care; but there were tons of kids and young girls in the room as well, and he just couldn't bring himself to leave them to die.

He looked down from the window. Thirteen floors.. it's still possible to do it.

"Everyone, follow me! I know a way of escaping, but we'll have to do it fast to save everyone!"

The crowd stopped with their panicking and were about to head his way, when someone shouted, "Hey, aren't you that con artist's son, Seiya Kou? I saw you in the papers, there's no denying!"

"What!? You expect us to trust you, a con artist to save us from a burning building!? I would rather stay here!"

"Please, there's no time to say such things.. Trust me for this, or else we'll all die here!"

Seiya was casted with glances of distrust in reply.

"I trust you…" A voice suddenly said. A blond female whom he recognizes as the daughter of the fraud department head inspector walked out from the crowd. "I trust you. Please, tell us if you know how to escape from here."

He stared at her for a while before replying. "Come with me."

He took her hand and lead her to the window.

"Close your eyes.."

He jumped, pulling her out with him.

\--

"I can't believe you actually _jumped_ out from the _thirteenth floor_ just like that.. You nearly gave me a heart attack, you know?" Usagi pouted as she gently caressed her wound.

"It's your choice to trust me, Odango.. You shouldn't be complaining about a small bruise when you were saved because of me.."

"I know. I don't regret trusting you at all.. And my name is Usagi Tsukino, not Odango!"

He smirked. "Glad to know, Odango."

"It's U-SA-GI!"

"Odango!"

"Usagi!"

"Odango!"

"Usagi!"

"Odango!"

The two stared at each other intensely for approximately thirty-six seconds before Usagi gave a sigh.

"Fine, fine, suit yourself. I shouldn't be arguing with my saviour over something as trivial as a name right? You did save my life and I must thank you somehow.."

"You are thanking me for saving you life by allowing me to call you with a name you don't like? That's pretty unfair-"

"I'm not doing such a silly thing. It's gratitude we're talking about here, so.. is there anything you want me to do for you?"

"That's fine. I already got what I want from you.."

Her eyes widened with curiosity. "Eh? What's that?"

"You want to know?"

She nodded.

"I guess I'll have to tell you then..."

"It's a secret! Now, you'll have to excuse me, I have something else to do, so I'll see you around!" With that, Seiya rushed off.

He smiled at the thought of her last question.

 _"It's your trust, silly."_

Because of his status as a criminal's son, trust was something foreign to him. He always thought that it would last forever, but an innocent blonde angel proved him wrong. An angel who decided to trust him after barely a minute's time of meeting him.

And he was perfectly happy like that. Just like that.

\--


End file.
